


with their honeyed heaviness, their lush trembling

by feralphoenix



Series: the away game [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Autistic Frisk, Come Eating, DFAB Chara, Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex Frisk, Marathon Sex, Nonverbal Frisk, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pussy Worship, Size Difference, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Threesome - M/Other/Other, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix
Summary: Everyone is home, and everyone is very self-indulgent, and Frisk could not be happier with this situation.





	with their honeyed heaviness, their lush trembling

**Author's Note:**

> _(nonsense; it wakes up the brain cells_ – their eagerness to be [wild and perfect](https://marchenwings.tumblr.com/post/166407571959/) for a moment)

Watching sex is a close second, you think, to actually having it in terms of enjoyability.

Of course it makes your pussy ache for Asriel’s cock and your clit and nipples stiff for want of Chara’s hands and mouth all over you, but Asriel’s cock is presently occupied and Chara’s attention is elsewhere. The need to get fucked is mitigated a little by the tenderness you feel towards both of them and their obvious joy at fucking one another.

(That you _did_ in fact just get fucked—Chara’s saliva on your nipples hasn’t even dried yet; Asriel’s come fills your pussy and spills warmly over your thighs—goes a ways towards scratching the itch too. It won’t be _too_ long before it’s your turn again, and knowing that makes patience more biddable.)

There’s so much to look at, almost _too_ much; your eyes can only follow so many details at once, but you want to pay _everything_ that level of attention. Chara’s face is deep red and their chest is about the same shade their cheeks usually are; their breasts shake a little as they breathe even though Asriel’s hands keep them from bouncing too roughly as Chara’s hips pop up and then sink back down the length of Asriel’s cock at a lively pace. He’s only got forefinger and thumb up over their breasts, the rest of his fingers splayed over their ribs, and your eyes linger on the soft give of Chara’s flesh beneath his thumb pads. Their nipples look almost tan against that bright pink. Their eyes are half-closed and vacant with pleasure, dark red eyelashes fluttering against their cheeks; their lips are swollen and parted and tremble with their rough breathing and their little moans and cries. Asriel’s jaws, too, hang open, tip of his long tongue lolling out, drool dripping down it (and over his teeth, down the thin black of his lips) as he forgets to swallow. His pupils are blown huge with lust and his eyes are wet, tears dripping every time he blinks.

But your gaze keeps trailing magnetized to Chara’s legs spread wide as they half straddle and half kneel upon Asriel’s lap: The thick shiny red of his shaft vanishing into their pussy and then emerging slick and gleaming with their precome. He’s so huge that it feels like their belly should bulge with him every time they thrust down. That all-encompassing sense of fullness that makes the mind go blank. Chara’s angle is precise, trails their clit along Asriel’s penis as they fuck down on him. You have such a clear view of their vagina from where you lie on the mattress, and you can see their whole pussy twitching faintly. This is captivating because it’s not something you can see when Asriel is inside you without a full-length mirror and very specific positions, and even then never so close.

You know the feel of Asriel huge and hot and thick and moving in and out steadily. You know the endless wet softness of Chara surrounding you. If you had the option to trade places with either one of them right now you wouldn’t know which to choose.

“Ree,” Chara says, quiet but strained, their hips shivering. “Ree, I’m going to come, hold me—”

 _“Chara,”_ Asriel says, and he shifts his weight powerfully into his legs, rising up with Chara still straddling him; he tucks them to his chest with one arm—leans forward to brace his other arm on the mattress. Chara makes a high pleased whine at the shift in position and Asriel spreads his knees and feet wide for balance; he fucks them in sharp shallow stuttering thrusts that you watch from behind, wet want curling in you at the gentle sway of Asriel’s balls and the lips of Chara’s pussy spread thin and wide.

Their legs shudder and they moan once, long and pleased; their come rolls over their lips and down their ass. Asriel shouts high and helpless and the base of his cock that won’t fit inside Chara twitches fitfully. The fur along Asriel’s spine stands up. His claws grip the sheets as if for purchase as his thrusts get shorter and wilder; through his sobbing you can pick up on Chara making soft contented sounds. You could die from wanting him to come in you just the same: Asriel grunts low and slows, lifting his hips to pull out, trailing thick fluid. You can see all the way inside Chara once he’s clear, soft and pink and faintly steaming with Asriel’s creamy come starting to drip over their lips.

You don’t mean to whine out loud but you guess you must have, because Asriel looks over his shoulder at you a little as he sits up to give Chara their space and smiles, a little tired but still playful. He takes his time resting his bulk back against the pillows, thighs still open; he has yet to tuck his softening cock back into its sheath, so for now it lists to his right, the heavy lips splayed wide around it.

“Let me rest a little,” he says to you. “Then we can go again.”

You shiver in happiness at those words. “You just looked like it—felt so good.”

This you say out loud for Chara’s benefit, since they’re still lying on their back gazing lazily up at the ceiling, hands idle over their stomach, knees together. They sigh gustily, making their breasts shake a little. “God, it _was_ good. Still feel floaty.” They sigh again. “I am so _not_ looking forward to cleaning up later to avoid a nightmarescape of cramps, though. I’m so _bad_ at fingering it all out.”

Asriel wiggles against the pillows. “I can try to pull out next time if you want…”

Chara lifts one hand with an effort and makes a dismissive gesture. “I’ll live with it. It feels too _good_ when you come inside me, I don’t want you to _stop._ It’s just inconvenient sometimes.”

You squirm your way closer to them; they turn their head just a little to look at you, the way they often do if it occurs to them you might want to say something. You lift your forearms off the bed to free up your hands and smile at them, raising your eyebrows. _I could help you clean up if you want._

Chara attempts to give you A Look, but the corners of their mouth go crimped like they’re trying to suppress laughter. “Is that a practical offer or a come-on?”

 _A come-on!_ you admit readily. _I don’t just want to use my hands, I want to eat you out too—as long as that’s okay?_

“Very okay,” Chara says. They raise a hand and lay it casual and gentle along your cheek, stroking the curve of your face with the pad of their thumb. “The eating out can wait until after you’re done, if you’d rather avoid getting a faceful of fresh creampie.”

You can’t help but giggle a little. _Don’t worry, that’s actually part of the appeal? Unless you wouldn’t want that, of course,_ you add hastily.

Chara, you note, has gone all flushed under their thin sheen of sweat. “I think that’s kind of hot, actually,” they say. Their smile is small and shy; their fingertips, which had stilled on your cheek, start to pet you again. “Go ahead.”

“You sure are thirsty today,” Asriel remarks. You and Chara both turn to face him—he’s not bothering to hide his wide-eyed interest.

So you stick your tongue out at him and laugh. _Of course!! I LOVE the first couple of days after we’re all home together again and everybody always wants to have lots of sex. It’s fun and it feels great and it’s just really nice to see and touch each other again, after how much it hurts to miss whoever is away._

“Aww.” Asriel leans back into the pillows a little. “I feel the same way, too.”

Chara’s forehead gently butts your upper arm, and you look back down to see that they’re relaxed and smiling. “And so do I.”

You lean in so that you can kiss them on the cheek, then on an afterthought straighten back up and make eye contact with Asriel.

“Frisk?” he says.

 _Once you’re feeling up to it,_ you say, poking just the tip of your tongue out impishly, _you can join in any time you like. I’d love to have your cock in me while I’m helping Chara out, and you can come in me as many times as you like._

“Land sakes,” says Asriel, _“somebody’s_ sure cooking with petrol this afternoon.”

Chara starts to giggle again where they still lay with their forehead against your arm. Their hand, which had hung idle in the air after you moved your face, drops to find a soft grip on your shoulder. “They most certainly are. The petrol is precome, and the oven is open and ready for you to load it with literally as much baby batter as physically possible, until said batter (which in this extended metaphor is your semen, by the way) is literally pouring out.”

“Holy _shit,_ Chara.”

You are as hard as you’ve ever been in your life—even your nipples are stiff and puckered—and Asriel’s got a plenty clear view of that from where he’s sitting, so you just make a charming face at Chara and then him and shrug. When you shift your thighs are deliciously slick from your earlier sex. _I’m not even going to bother trying to deny that hentai levels of cumdrip is my ideal,_ you tell the two of them. Because it is: It’s just your nature to never stop wanting any kind of pleasure, emotional or physical. A heart that’s starved once will never turn down sustenance, and is always grateful for every last bit. And, in that spirit, you want Asriel to come in you til your belly swells soft and heavy with it.

“At this rate it’s not going to take much time until he’s ready to join back in,” Chara says, still laughing, like _you’re welcome._

 _Thanks very much,_ you reply, and bow down to kiss them.

Chara shifts their mouth against yours, placid, just pressing and brushing lips against lips. They snake their arms around your shoulders, hands on your back, an invitation to come closer without any pressure about it. So you raise yourself up on elbows and knees, lifting out of the kiss with a little reluctance, to reposition yourself atop them: Chara parts their thighs politely to let you kneel there without having to straddle their legs. Your bare breasts hang, immediately uncomfortable, but Chara slides their hands down from your back over the sides of your ribs to help support you.

“Thoughtful,” you murmur, leaning back in to kiss the side of their lips.

“You give me too much credit,” they say, and punctuate this by flicking the tip of their tongue over your lower lip. Your mouth tingles at the sudden flash of wet heat. “I have plenty of ulterior motives here too, such as Titty Soft.”

They give said titties a very gentle squeeze, palming your nipples and swirling their fingertips through the coarse hairs at the edges of your areolae. They lift up off the mattress a little and plant a kiss right at where your cleavage starts, lingering for a moment to rub the tip of their nose in your chest hair. It tickles.

You wait for them to lie back down before dipping to follow them; tilt your head to the side and lick their mouth, graze your teeth along their still-swollen lower lip without pressing down. Chara kneads your chest as you kiss, making small faint noises when you catch them somewhere sensitive; lower whimpers in the backdrop tell you that your audience of one is enjoying the view.

Chara’s whole body is still radiating heat beneath yours. Their temperature didn’t have time to drop all the way back down to normal between having sex with Asriel and doing it with you, and the seamlessness of it all warms your heart no less than it warms your pussy. You and your partners fucking in the same bed, whether it’s switching off in different pairs of two or all three of you together, is just so _cuddly._ You’d literally want to do this 24/7 if only your stamina and attention spans could keep up with your individual libidos.

You’re keeping Chara waiting while you’re fantasizing about if-onlys and getting distracted kissing them, though, so you slowly shift away from their mouth, backing up inch by inch: You trail soft smooches down their jawline, their pulse fluttering in their throat, over their clavicle and their heart and down the modest slope of their breast. Their left hand comes up to cup the back of your head when you fold their nipple into your mouth, and they breathe out in a quick huff and moan as you get your hand up over their other breast.

Slowly you lie down, rest your weight against Chara’s heated skin: It’s easier on your elbows and knees, soon you’ll be too low against their body for them to hold your breasts up comfortably, and having their chest and upwards free from being pinned beneath you generally keeps Chara from feeling trapped or getting nervous, especially since you’re not as big as Asriel. They seemed okay with Asriel on top of them earlier, but you’d rather be safe than risk destroying the moment.

You stay where you are for a while, alternately sucking on Chara’s nipple and rolling it against your tongue. Chara’s hand shakes as they pet your hair, their hips bucking softly against your belly. Their other breast is warm against your palm, and you knead at it idly. The nipple is very stiff and tickles against your hand when you move it.

You _might_ be able to get them off like this but it would definitely take a lot more time and effort, and the way Chara’s tightening their thighs around your waist you think they might be too impatient to wait for that. Plus, you _are_ here for a reason. So you lift your mouth and your hand off their chest and continue to slither down, trailing fingertips and palms and sometimes kisses down their torso. Your breasts hit the base of their thighs, and reluctantly you raise yourself up to uncatch them.

Positioning yourself between Chara’s legs, you rest on your forearms so that your hands will be free, and fold your legs tucked flat like seiza but on either side of you, so that you’ll be able to raise your hips up and give Asriel easy access later. It means the tip of your clit grazes against the sheets, but on the other hand your breasts are squished against the mattress too, a nice secure pressure that keeps their sheer weight from straining your upper body. You wiggle a little to test out the comfort of the pose—perfect—then settle.

Chara’s still lying back instead of tucking their chin to their chest to stare at you like they do when they want you to hurry up and finish the job, so you decide to take a minute to consider your avenue of attack first—by which you mean, appreciate their pussy.

You’ve always loved how pretty and neat they look down here when you’re all just lounging nude, and while they definitely aren’t very _neat_ right now, recently-fucked is still a lovely look on them in your very professional opinion. Chara’s whole crotch is flushed softly from where their belly fat dips to the base of their ass and several inches along the insides of their thighs, and their vulva is a rich deep red with arousal; their dark red pubes are mussed and their inner labia are flared and splayed against the heavier outer lips, baring the mouth of their vagina, which is of course nowhere near as wide as when Asriel had just pulled out but is still open and relaxed. Their clit is stiff and hard and moves with their pulse, fully emerged from its hood but still tiny and cute compared to yours—when Chara’s fully erect their clit looks like yours does when it’s _flaccid._

And they’re sloppy with fresh come, thick and trailing down the length of their vulva, obscuring the delicate folds at the lower end where the lips taper off and dripping down the base of their ass. Just _looking_ at them makes your whole pussy throb, your walls squirming in anticipation: Maybe a lot of Asriel’s come has already gotten smeared down your thighs instead of staying inside you, but you’re going to get to look and _feel_ like this again very soon. Asking him to hold off masturbating for a day or two until you could all be reunited was a good idea and something you’ll have to try more often; Boss Monster-sized balls and a suitably matching prostate yield a lot of semen per nut on average, but even for Asriel today’s orgasms have got _volume._ You have your work cut out for you here a little, but Chara won’t get cramps as long as you can get most of it out, and this also means you get to spend more time close and personal with their pussy.

You set your hands lightly on Chara’s thighs and skim your fingertips up towards their crotch; further up the bed they draw their breath in quickly, quivering under your touch. You stretch your neck out to smooch them on the belly where they’re squishiest and trail pecks down until their pubes start to tickle your mouth; you settle back onto your elbows and inhale softly.

The smell of Asriel’s come is strongest—it will be rich and bitter under your tongue when you get started—but beneath it there’s the briny scent of Chara’s ejaculate, and the sharpness of their sweat. Their precome doesn’t have a taste or smell strong enough for you to register, unless they’ve been drinking pineapple juice or something. And their precome is _everywhere,_ because one of Chara’s absurd talents is that they get super wet at the drop of a hat.

You slide your hands further, getting your fingertips damp. Chara makes a soft noise. You hook your thumbs in between their outer and inner labia, get your forefingers up at the seam of their lips where skin gives way to shiny pink flesh, and you spread them gently. Chara makes the same noise but louder and more urgent. You smile a little to yourself and fold your lips into your mouth to wet them, then lean in.

First you kiss them soft, rubbing your mouth minutely over their pussylips; then you drop your chin and part their inner labia with your tongue, licking all the way up their vulva and laying them open. You stop when the tip of your nose brushes their clit and fold your tongue into your mouth, swallowing come. Chara shivers under you, and you hear them sigh.

You dip your tongue into them, trying to hold it wide so that you’ll push against the sides as much as you can even as you scoop come into your mouth, drink Asriel out of them. Chara squirms—this probably isn’t hitting enough of their sensitive spots to feel _good_ instead of just ticklish; they like firm steady rubbing towards the entrance of their vagina, and you’re not really grazing their walls. But sticky come trails after your tongue when you pull away, staining your chin. You bob your head to wipe your face on your wrist, taking the time to make sure your tongue and lips are still properly wet.

Then you trail your fingertips deep between their inner and outer lips, swirling the thin inner labia under your thumbs, and you delve right back in. You kiss their pussy like you kiss their mouth, now—rubbing your lips and tongue over and around their folds, licking zigzag patterns up and down the length of their vulva, gently tucking their labia into your mouth and sucking. Chara whines at that one, gently pushing into your face, and you slip your tongue back into them again, licking heavily against the uneven walls, pulling more of Asriel’s come into your mouth while also making Chara squeak.

There’s a limit to how much you can reach with just your tongue, so you shift to make room for your right hand, slipping two fingers into their vagina. Their walls squeeze gently around you, wet and soft; you curl your fingertips a little to sort of paddle Asriel’s come towards your waiting mouth. Some spills down the base of their folds and your chin, but you lap the rest up eagerly, licking your fingers and their entrance clean.

Chara makes another, louder noise. You can feel their legs shaking on either side of you, vibrating against your shoulders, and their breath is rough.

So you drag your tongue softly to the top of their folds, delicately licking their clit. Their body jumps a little underneath you and they whimper.

“Frisk,” they say, quiet but eager. “Frisk, _please.”_

You keep softly stroking their folds with the fingers of your left hand, and keep reaching into them with the first two fingers on your right, stopping to flutter them here or pet the soft walls of their vagina there in between cleaning them up. And carefully, you wrap your lips around their clit to suck and lap at it. You can feel their heartbeat against your mouth, through your fingers, and they keep pushing their hips up into your touch, until—

 _“Frisk,”_ they whine, and they flood your mouth with thick briny come. You swallow, but there’s more than you can hold, and it spills over your lips and drips down your chin and cheeks. You keep stroking them, rubbing their g-spot, licking their pussy in steady strokes as they ride your face and hand. When they start to relax, when their moaning gives way to deep ragged breaths, you pull back to let them rest.

This lets you take stock. The base of Chara’s ass, as well as the sheets beneath them, are a lot messier with come, but from what you can see of the inside of them you’ve managed to finger out and/or eat a decent amount of come—probably more than Chara could have gotten on their own, since repetitive stress injury and joint issues make it painful for them to hold their wrist at the right angle and fiddle with their fingers for very long, and even with a mirror it’s difficult to really see yourself down there.

You could still get more, though, and get them off again too in the process. So you prop your face in your hands and wait for Chara’s breathing to go back to normal and for them to open their eyes and lift their head a little to regard you.

“One more?” you ask aloud, and lick your chops as cutely and charmingly as you know how to.

 _“Yes,”_ says Chara. They lie back down; their breasts move a little, which you see when you crane your neck to be because they are shifting their grip on the sheets.

“Frisk,” Asriel says, his voice cracking a little. You peek over your shoulder at him; his pupils are huge and dark with lust, and the fur of his chest and ruff are puffing a little as he breathes, the curve of his big belly fluttering. His cock is standing almost straight up and is wet at the tip, and the ache in your pussy redoubles even as he asks, “Can I—I mean, is it okay if I join you now?”

You’re already nodding enthusiastically, unable to keep the happy curve from your lips.

He smiles back a little, and then he licks _his_ chops, probably more out of eagerness than intentionally mimicking you. “Then, uh… you can go ahead and get started if you want.”

That would probably be easiest, because once he’s inside you that’s probably going to be _very_ distracting. You push with the muscles of your thighs to lift your waist up for him, and then you set your left forearm on the mattress, slide it past Chara’s right heel and their butt, and lift your hand up to get a gentle hold on their thigh. You twist your upper body so that you can kiss them a little past the inside of their knee (they shiver), and go on marching little kisses and gentle nips all the way back down to their pussy. You leave the hand where it is on their leg.

Gently, appraisingly, you tease at their labia with your fingertips, pushing this way and that. There’s certainly no rule that says you can’t also clean the come off the _outside_ of their pussy too, especially in the spirit of warming them back up. So you start licking, careful and delicate, and wipe with your fingertips too.

The mattress creaks and shifts as Asriel pushes himself up and scoots his way over to you. It sends tingly chills all the way up your back, and you can feel your nipples go hard even as your breasts are pressed against the mattress; you do your best, though, not to let this distract you from your job. With Chara’s folds all cleaned, you raise your chin and kiss them lightly around (but not directly upon) their clit, reaching inside them with just your middle finger this time. It’s hard to get much deeper than you’ve already been, but you still do your best, gently feeling for more sticky come hidden in the gentle bumpiness of their walls. Chara giggles a little, breathless, so you stroke their g-spot with your knuckle until their laughter turns into a thick moan.

Hands with thick squishy pads, fluffy fur, and claws touch your thighs and skim up them to grab your ass, making you gasp a little against Chara. Asriel tightens his grip slowly, rolling his palms, a delicious pressure that feels like the way you’d knead bread. It also spreads your cheeks, and as you slip your forefinger into Chara and squeeze their thigh, you wiggle a little so that you can spread your legs and tip your pussy towards Asriel for easier reach.

The mattress creaks again. Both of Asriel’s hands stay on you, and you’re waiting for his left to disappear so that he can use it to line up his cock when the familiar warm wet spread of his tongue running over your vulva takes you by surprise. The pleasure makes your whole body jump, and you gasp right up against Chara, who squeaks and shivers.

Asriel licks you a few more times—the tip of his tongue flutters into you, and you _moan_ a little, straight into Chara’s pussy, making them shudder and cry out. Your clit is _twitching,_ you can’t stop squirming, you absolutely need his cock and his come in you _right now_ or you just might die.

Thankfully the tongue disappears the next minute, and so does his left hand. He grabs your hip with the right, hot thumb pad still pulling your ass and thigh to give him a clear view of you. Heat looms over you. There’s not time, you spend your remaining presence of mind retracting your fingers from Chara and using them to hold Chara’s labia instead, and you lean in to lick at them impatiently, lapping over and around and between each fold of their pussy.

The burning broad tip presses hard against the wet opening to you, and then Asriel grunts and slams all the way in, a bright shock deep deep in, your best place. Your vision goes dark, your mouth presses flush to Chara, and you whine into them, and your legs and back are shaking. You feel like waves being made in a box, your pussy throbbing around Asriel, wet, heart pounding. Chara’s pussy is soaking your mouth as you messily tongue their vagina.

Asriel keeps fucking you while you come, long vigorous strokes that short-circuit your brain. It’s almost too much, it _is_ too much, you’re breaking into gooseflesh and you feel dizzy. The impact is bruising. The sensation is—is fireworks, is running laughing high pitched through a field under a blue sky. His cock undoes you, unfolds a kaleidoscope in your head. The heat in your pussy feels like fever.

“Frisk,” Chara is crying, still easily audible over Asriel’s wordless sounds of pleasure and the thick wet noises of him moving in you. “Frisk, _Frisk,_ keep doing that, god—”

You’re moaning into them. You are, and probably have been. Even as your refractory period ends and your pussy acclimates, it’s not difficult to keep doing so. Wetness—Asriel’s come, Chara’s, your saliva—trails as you pull back your tongue and plant sloppy kisses all over Chara instead, sealing each with a little whine. They close their legs around your shoulders and sob.

Something soft touches the nape of your neck—the tip of Asriel’s nose, an awkward nuzzle that he must be arching his back for. He moves his hand to hold your side, still huge and stroking your insides, pistoning. You wriggle your hips, try to ripple around him; he keeps aiming deep, deep, pushing for your cervix, grinding the rim of his head in the depths of you, striking pleasure like flint and tinder. Froth sprays at your thighs and makes you shiver; lazy droplets of precome drip down your shivering clit.

With your hand shaking you get the tips of your first three fingers up into the mouth of Chara’s pussy, pinky pressed into their soft dripping folds, rubbing. Sweep your throbbing lips up to their clit, swirl your tongue and rub your lower lip and suck.

Even with you holding them Chara is moving with you, thrusting gently into your face, into your hands. Their breaths out sound like sobs, punctuation for Asriel moaning and the heat and force of his cock pounding into you.

“Frisk,” he’s crying, _really_ crying, “Frisk, you’re so good, I…”

He _thumps_ inside you, trembles and pulses. You muffle your cry against Chara’s clit and they yell and squeeze your fingers, them coming in your mouth at _almost_ but not quite the same time he pours his come into you, thick and warm and filling your belly. His come spills around his cock and down your pussy the same way Chara’s come spills down your chin, but you swallow and grind on Asriel’s twitching cock and take it, all of it you can, come on their come, shivering from the joy of being filled ‘til you’re heavy with it. Behind you Asriel’s still jackrabbiting into you, crying, and Chara rides your face til their body goes slack.

Asriel slips out of you with one last wet noise. Come trails onto your thighs. He leaves his hand on your side; still shivering with pleasant aftershocks, calm spreading all through you, you turn your head and rest your cheek on Chara’s belly.

The mattress creaks again. Asriel still doesn’t move his hand, but when he nuzzles your opposite flank he’s doing so from the same level as you, lain down. Chara sets a shivery hand atop your head and leaves it there, like they meant to pet you and then forgot what they were doing. You like it, the warmth of their hand seeping through your hair to your scalp, their middle rising and falling under your head, Asriel holding you.

“Did I pass out and am I already dreaming,” Chara mumbles, “or did we all just get off at the same time.”

“I think,” Asriel says, panting, and swallows noisily. “Close enough to count.”

“Shit,” says Chara at length. “—How many years ‘s it been since we started fucking? Almost ten? This’s a first.”

You shift your shoulder to stretch a muscle that had been getting sore, tense your body, and then relax again with a happy noise.

“If we sleep like this we’re going to be so stiff,” Chara says, distant, like it’s somebody else’s problem. “Everyone’s going to have such pins and needles.”

Maybe, is what you want to say but can’t verbalize, but you don’t want to risk spilling Asriel’s come from inside you by moving around too much. Future Frisk will understand, you’re sure. Instead you just make another happy noise and nestle.

“Let’s do this again when we wake up,” Asriel says, sounding half-asleep.

“Well. Sure. As long as we’re all trying to—” a yawn from Chara, here— “break our individual records for Most Orgasms Had In Single Day.”

“Mm,” you say, and smile and close your eyes.


End file.
